How I'd Want Camping 3 to Go
Park Ranger Daniel: Why hello there tourists! Welcome to Mt Screa! Ever since the Specky Woods and Terra Park incidents, we've moved out sites here. Random Player: I'm not too sure about this place being any safer Random Other Player: It'll be fine! Just enjoy this play while we're here. Another Random Player: Yeah. Let's not let monster paranoia get in the way of a fun trip. Park Ranger Daniel: All right hikers! Let's go explore the forest and find some animals. Who ever can bring me the most animals in a specific amount of time will get a prize. (You have to find as many animals as you can in 45 seconds and the reward is a s'mores.) (After Time is Up)￼ Daniel: Congrats! Whoever found the most animals got a s'mores! Take some time to look around. Maybe there's something interesting around. (Players can look around for items) Daniel: Sun is descending. Let's get inside. (All players teleport to a cabin) (Scream is heard in distance) Daniel: What's happening? Did a hiker loose their balance or were they a little spooked by a bird? Random Player: I think I knew what happened. Monsters always roam whatever campgrounds we go to. Daniel: Now don't be silly. You'd need lots of warm clothes to keep you warm up here. (Players check outside to see the body of a dead hiker) Daniel: Ok something real bad just happened. (Screeches are heard and hotel monster comes out) All Players and Daniel: RUN! (Players run from hotel monster and find the nearest shelter is a small camp site on a lower part of Mt Screa.) Daniel: How did that thing get out of Gloomo Hotel?! Random Player: Who knows? But that's not our concern. We've just gotta escape this thing Another Random Player: So much for "Don't let monster paranoia get in the way of a fun time." Daniel: I guess the hotel monster is fine up here because unlike us Robloxians, it's a robot. Random Player: WE HAVE GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE! Daniel: As park ranger, I know a short cut out of this place. It's across the stream. (Players and Daniel are teleported to the stream where you have to jump on the rocks.) Random Player: DANIEL! ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT WAS DANGEROUS! Another Random Player: Calm down. We got across and that's all that matters. Daniel: See. I like this guy. Anyways, we'll have to get through this forest. Follow the trail. The other park ranger placed it to guide lost Robloxians. (Players and Daniel follow the path and it ends at a tree) Daniel: Well isn't this the best time to be joking around. What about a tree could help us escape? (Tree starts glowing purple while a portal forms and sucks players and Daniel in, transporting them to an alternate dimension.) Random Player: That's one odd tree. Another Random Player: I think at the end of this made, there'll be something to bring us back to the normal world. Ghost of Emma Logan: YOU LIVING BEINGS DON'T BELONG HERE! DIE! (Players navigate a maze where wall rotate every once in a while and players are chased by the ghost of Emma Logan. The end holds a portal to the normal world.) ￼Unknown Person (Supposed to be The Son) : DIE HOTEL MONSTER! LEAVE MOUNT SCREA ALONE! Random Player: We've gotta help them. Maybe we could beat it. Another Random Player: Are you insane?! That thing is huge! Daniel: They've got a point. The hotel monster has the strength of 50 men. Random Player: I know it sounds crazy but we have to. (Here's the part that determines the ending you get.) Random Player: Should we go get some equipment or just find where the fight is happening? {Bad Ending} Random Player: We should go get some equipment. The monster is powerful. Daniel: I know the way to the shack. Be careful of the deer that walk around. Dont scare them. (Players have to walk around deer without a scaring them. Scaring them will make them dash, damaging any players in their path and triggering other deer.) Daniel: There's the good old shack.Lets go in, grab some weapons and beat that beast. The fight sounds like it's close by. (Players grab equipment and rush towards the fight.) (Cutscene shows the hotel monster holding up the corpse of The Son. Then later drops it on the ground. Daniel yells "NO! The Son saved my life in Terra Park! He guards the campsites and stops chaos! We took too long." Then the players yell" What do we do?! We can't escape!" Daniel says "Well it's over now. I feel like I deserved it for letting The Son down. The title is shown on screen while hearing the screams of the characters being devoured by the hotel monster.) {Good Ending} Random Player: We should go empty handed. Ourselves are what we do have and time is what we don't. Daniel: I'd think you're crazy but when you say it like that, it makes sense. (Cart of logs is knocked down , dropping logs.) Daniel: Quick! Jump over the logs and go beat that monster! (Players jump over logs rolling across the ground, taking half your health away each hit.) (Cutscene shows hotel monster about to have The Son, when Daniel and the campers appear. Daniel REMARKS "STOP RIGHT THERE! THESE AREN'T YOUR CAMPING GROUNDS!" The hotel monster turns around about to crush the players when the son jumps on the back of the hotel monster, ripping it's wires. Daniel says "Thanks..The Son? I thought you left after Zach Nolan died." The son says: "Thanks for coming in right when I needed it. I almost died." The players say"Your welcome! We never have to deal with that robot again!" Daniel says "You killed a serial killer that haunted our woods. It's the least we can do." The name of the game shows up on screen and the achievement " Certified Hiker" is earned. Ending While going on the trail to the portal tree, follow the odd trail of leaves to the side. There will be a rock with a portal on it which sucks you in. A cutscene will play, showing the odd dimension you enter via tree. Emma comes and says "You thought you were done with him huh? Let's see about that.." The text fades and you are jumpscared by the spirit of Zach Nolan. Then the following text shows up on screen : And you thought Camping 2 was the end huh?)￼